


A Small Crime

by FirithAriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki is angry, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Imagine Loki finding your vibrator and he gets all offended. “And you’re keeping this because?”He demands explanations and he's not very happy with what you have to say about his findings.





	A Small Crime

“We need to talk.”

Loki’s dark tone sent shivers down your spine. And you could see it in his face: he was pissed. You left the tea mugs you had brought on the desk while raking your brain trying to think of what did you do to piss him off? Not much, really. He had been away for some time. He only got back home this morning from another of those “secret missions”, and before that he had been allowed to stay at home for only a couple of short days.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, utterly confused.

Loki didn’t say anything. His thin lips were almost gone he was clenching them so tight. You just waited, holding your breath. After a moment Loki produced a familiar artifact from behind his back. Your jaw dropped, and a cold feeling set on the pit of your stomach.

“You’re keeping  _ this _ because…?”

“I--” You stammered.

Your face switched from a ghastly white to a bright crimson. It was as embarrassing as it was indecent to see your vibrator dangling obscenely from Loki’s fingers.

“Answer me.” Loki growled.

He wasn’t moving, but you could see his nostrils flaring. You gulped hard. There  _ was _ a reason you’ve been keeping that dildo with you. But maybe it wasn’t the right moment to talk about it. You tried to come up with an excuse, but right now all your brain is offering is  _ WHY DIDN’T YOU PUT THAT BLOODY THING AWAY BEFORE LOKI CAME HOME?  _ Though, you weren’t about to go lying to the god of lies himself.

“You’ve been--” You stumbled on your own words.

“Me?  _ This _ is because of me?” Loki sounded even more offended.

You nodded slowly, drawing in a sharp but shallow breath. “You’ve been away.”

Loki bit his bottom lip harshly, and threw the vibrator against the wall. The device left a hole on the wood and shattered as it hit the floor. It made you flinch. And it made you angry.

“It’s not like I’m cheating on you…” You said defiantly. Loki stared at you, still fuming. “You go away for days, sometimes weeks.  _ Weeks _ I know nothing about you!”

Your voice was shaking, and you knew your frustrations would get the best of you. But once you’d started talking, it was really hard to stop.

“I don’t know if you’re alive or dead. I don’t know if you’re going to come back… and when you do come back, you’re always on edge, ready to go out there again.” Your face was even redder now. Your hands were two shaking fists, nails digging into your palms. “In the past 6 months you’ve spent more time away from home than here with me!” Your voice was getting louder.

“It is my job!”

“I am your  _ wife _ !” You shrieked. “I  _ do _ get to feel lonely, and sad, and  _ horny _ , for the norns’ sake! I will not be shamed for taking  _ that _ particular matter into my own hands!”  _ Quite literally _ . “It’s the  _ one thing _ I can deal with.”

Loki looked all shades of angry, frustrated and hurt. “You could have told me--”

You laughed dryly. “When? How? Before or after you pass out exhausted when you decide to come home? Or maybe while you’re away? Oh wait- we’re not allowed to keep in touch.”

Loki swallowed everything he wanted to say. You could see it in the way he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. You knew you weren’t being exactly fair with him, but as you had known, your frustrations got the best of you. It was too late to take everything back, and you had to wonder if you’d ever be able to. Loki walked past you and left the room slamming the door behind him.

That night you cried yourself to sleep. And the next one too. Loki and you would waltz around the house without much of a glance on each other’s direction. He had even resorted to sleeping on the guests’ room, no matter how hard you fought sleep just in case he came to you.

On the 4th evening things started to fall apart dramatically. You came home to find Loki packing,  _ again _ . Your chest hurt and tears filled your eyes. You let out a small sob, and Loki heard. He turned your way and looked at you blankly. Clearly, he was still hurt, but doing his best to not let it show.

Somehow it felt like an ending. If you let Loki walk out that door, he might never come back.

“When--?” You said with a quivering voice.

“In the morning.” He stated.

You nodded stiffly and took a deep breath. “Are we not going to talk, then?”

“What for? You made your point very eloquently.” Loki finished throwing clothes into his trunk, and closed it harshly. You flinched at the noise. “I am not satisfying you, perhaps I’m not enough.” He added, while making the trunk disappear with a green flash. “And  _ you _ decided not to talk to me about it. So why now?”

“Loki, that’s not--” Your voice broke, tears were falling freely down your face now.

“Maybe it would be better if you found someone else.” He said, biting the words. “My ego would take it easier to be replaced by another man than by a piece of electronics.”

“I couldn’t-- never!” You sobbed. “Loki, please! You’re my husband--”

“Maybe you deserve another husband. One who caters better to your needs, those I am clearly failing at.” He said mockingly.

You shook your head violently. “No…”

“But that’s not even the worst part.” Loki prowled his way to you, face less than an inch from yours. “The worst part is that you didn’t think me fit enough to discuss it. That you think I don’t spend every moment out there thinking about coming back to you.”

You took a few steps back, until you hit the wall. Loki was still towering over you, his eyes full of pain and anger.

“It hurts that you think I wouldn’t do every single effort to give you whatever you’d ask of me.” Loki placed his hands on either side of your head. “It hurts that you think this isn’t hard for me, too. Do you think that I don’t miss you? That I don’t need you as much as you need me? That I don’t dread every single morning I have to leave you?”

“I don’t think that.” You muttered with a sob.

“Yet you took matter into your own hands.” He sneered your words back to you. “And left me completely out of the matter.”

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, looking straight into his eyes. “Please, don’t… I don’t want you to leave like this.” Hesitantly, you cupped his face with your hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have, I just--”

Loki sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against yours. “I am your husband, and you are my wife. Are we still that if we can’t talk to each other?”

You swallowed hard. “I’m sorry.” You repeated, clinging to his neck, unwilling to let go until you felt everything was alright again. The anger in his eyes had disappeared, but the hurt was still there. You would do anything to make it go away.

Standing on your tiptoes, you nuzzled his nose. Loki closed his eyes as soon as your lips connected. Timidly at first, you kissed him, fearing he’d reject you. But he didn’t.  Loki gave into your kiss releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Then, he transformed. The kiss became hungry and hard, as he forced his tongue into your mouth and pushed you against the wall roughly.  
His hands grabbed your thighs and lifted you up. You whimpered against his mouth, completely helpless. You did your best to hold yourself, arms and legs wrapped around him.  
He kept pushing and rubbing on you. His erection hardening against your core with each move. Loki growled into your mouth. You hadn’t said it, but your body was asking for it, and he would deliver: he would make you remember him until he came back.  
Loki started kissing and nipping on your jawline and you threw your head back. He attacked your exposed neck as roughly, leaving bites and bruises all over it.

“Mine.” He snarled, not caring if it hurt or not. You were beyond caring, anyway.

His hands snuck underneath your shirt and inside your trousers. He smiled at finding your panties soaked. In an instant, your clothes were removed, save for your underwear. Loki started rubbing your pussy through the fabric, purposefully avoiding your clit.

“Loki, please!” You whimpered. Your nails were leaving red marks on his shoulders as you tried to steady yourself.

He just kept teasing, bringing you closer and closer to the edge, and leaving you there.  
Another flash of green and your panties were gone. Now his fingers were teasing your entrance, rolling around the rim and prodding ever so lightly. You pushed at his hair harshly, in a futile attempt to get him to stop teasing you.

“I’m not an artifact you can control, darling.” He said huskily against your ear. “You will come if and only when I want you to.”

You whined in protest, knowing this would be his payback. He would drag this on for as long as he could, and there was nothing you could do about it. Probably you didn’t want to either.  
Loki removed his fingers from you and grabbed your thighs again, carrying you and dropping you on the bed. A snap of his fingers and your hands were bound above your head. You stared at him, as his almost bare body. His boxers were the only thing left on him and you could see his cock straining the fabric. You tried to close your legs, if only to give a little bit of friction to your swollen clit, but Loki wouldn’t allow it. Another snap of his fingers and your legs were spread open for him.  
His fingers resumed their teasing. Running up and down your slit, grazing your nub softly and lining the edges of your cunt. His other hand started kneading and rubbing your breast, tweaking your nipple into a stiff peak. His mouth latched to the other one, his tongue and teeth doing the job.

You started shaking from the over-stimulation. Your hips were snapping like they had a mind of their own, trying to get his fingers inside of you, or at least get enough friction on your clit to finally reach your peak. But Loki wouldn’t have it. He laughed at your eagerness.

“I’m not nearly done with you yet.” He said with a smile that you could only describe as evil.

Loki moved to the side. Without breaking the magic restrains, he handled you to a more sitting position. Then he stood up and removed his underwear. His cock was a sight to behold: pink and swollen, leaking with precum. You licked your lips. It had been a while since you had tasted him.

“I bet this is something you couldn’t do with that infernal thing.” Loki said while kneeling on the bed right next to you. “Open up, darling.” He added, offering you his cock.

You opened your mouth willingly, and let him slide his cock in as much as he could. You moaned loudly when he hit the back of your throat. Loki praised you. You started moving your head back and forth, each time taking him deeper and deeper. Swirling your tongue and his tip and sucking as hard as you could. Loki groaned and pulled at your hair and you grazed him with your teeth. You wished you could use your hands, not only on him, but also on yourself. Watching Loki come undone, his lustful gaze on you, had your juices overflowing. Your cunt was pulsing with need.

You sped up your ministrations, sucking his cock harder and bobbing your head faster. You swallowed around him, just how you knew he liked, and smiled at his reaction. Loki gripped your hair harshly, forcing more of his twitching cock into your mouth. Your eyes were watering, but you didn’t mind. You took all you could handle and drank every bit of cum he spilled. When he let go of your hair, you took your time in licking him clean. 

Loki pushed you on your back again and hovered over you. “Maybe I’ll reward you for that.”

“Loki, please…” You begged. You were so worked up it was painful. The lightest touch felt like ice on your feverish skin. Your pussy lips were swollen, your cunt dripping. You wanted nothing more than for Loki to fuck you into the next dimension.

Loki kissed you, hard. His spent cock slowly coming back to life as it rubbed against your heat. It was driving you insane.  
His hands stroked your inner thighs, stopping short of your middle. He pulled back and smirked, sending a shiver down your spine and straight into your core. He wasn’t done yet.  
Loki slid down your body, going directly for his prize. Tongue and teeth attacked your clit, making you howl. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head when his fingers entered you roughly.

“Come now, love.” He demanded, and you obeyed.

You saw flares of green all around you as you were hurled over the edge of a powerful orgasm. Your juices coated his hand and his mouth, and he drank from you like he was starved. You wiggled, trying to catch a break for sensitive nub, but Loki didn’t let you. He kept sucking and biting your clit. His fingers still deep within you, stroking and prodding that magical spot.  
You were ready to pass out as another orgasm rolled down with the first. The shockwaves shattering your very bones.  
Only then Loki let you go of the restrains, not that you could do much anyway. He kissed his way up your body, fingers knuckle deep in your cunt still.

“Turn around, my love.” He commanded in your ear.

He removed his fingers from you and started to lick them slowly while you willed your body to move and obey his request. Once you were in all fours, you felt his arm curl around your hips. You grabbed the headboard, bracing yourself for what would come next.  
Loki didn’t disappoint. In one brutal move, he sheathed himself balls deep into you.

“Loki!” You wailed. “Oh, fuck, please… harder!”

Loki had no intentions of going soft. He didn’t give you time to adjust, though you were so wet from the previous actions that it wasn’t like you needed it. He just started pounding away almost aggressively. His fingers would leave bruises on your skin, but you couldn’t care less. You just kept egging him on, taking his animalistic rutting like your life depended on it.

“Say my name!” He said with a demanding growl.

“Loki!”

“Say my name!” He ordered again.

“LOKI!”

“SAY - MY - NAME!” He shouted, adorning each word with a violent thrust.

“LOKI!” You shouted. “For fuck’s sake, I’m coming!” Your head dropped to the pillows underneath. “I’m coming!”

He knew, he could feel it. Your insides were closing around his cock, deliciously squeezing it. Loki let out a guttural moan that made your ribcage vibrate. Flashes of green blinded you, as your peak reached you again, sending your brain into stupor. Your hips pressed against Loki’s, as you felt him twitch and spaz inside and on top of you. He came in spurts inside your cunt, part of it leaking down your thigh. His teeth left an angry mark on your neck as you both stilled, trying to bring the world back into focus.   
Your knees gave in and you fell on the bed, with an exhausted Loki on top. It took a moment for your breathing to come back to normal.  
Loki kissed every protruding bone on your back softly, then let his head rest on the small of your back.

“I need to clean myself.” You said lazily.

“You can clean yourself later.” Loki said, crawling back up and pulling you under the covers.

Your limbs tangled into one another’s in a perfect knot as you laid facing each other.

“I’m sorry.” You muttered. “I should’ve told you. I should’ve known we could work this out together.”

Loki took your hand and kissed your palm. “I’m sorry I got so angry. I should’ve known better too.” He kissed your forehead, hands running up and down your back.

“Though if this is what happens when you find a vibrator, I might buy another while you’re away.” You teased him with a smirk.

Loki laughed. “Maybe if you promise we will play with it together.”

You giggled and snuggled against his neck. “I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow.”

If he answered, you didn’t hear it. Exhaustion got the best of you and you drifted off to sleep.

.-

Next morning you woke up sore, and happy. But mostly sore. And also alone. It wasn’t like Loki to leave without saying goodbye, but when you looked at the clock, you realized why. It was almost noon. You rolled over the bed with a groan and buried your head on the pillow. You needed to go to the bathroom, but your aching muscles weren’t cooperating.

“She lives!” You heard suddenly.

Your body protested, but you shot up the bed immediately. “What are you doing here?”

Loki smiled and placed the breakfast tray on the nightstand. “I called in and said I needed a break.” He sat on the bed and stroked your face lovingly. “I think we need to catch up.”

You were so happy, you felt like your chest was about to burst. You didn’t say anything. You just pulled him to the bed and kissed him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this came out a lot angstier than I anticipated, but… I REGRET NOTHING!!! *cackles*
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
